Hypnose : Mes années Poudlard
by kowala
Summary: Elle la toujours fasciné. Tout d'abord ces cheveux, son talent, puis son courage. Comment Drago perçoit Hermione au cours de ces années ? Série de drabbles cent mots du point de vue de Drago.


_Après mûres réflexions ^^ J'ai décidé de poster tous les drabbles en même temps, ça ne sert à rien de poster cent mots par chapitre, enfin, ça revient au même, à part que là, vous pourrez tous lire d'un coup ^^_

Ellfoy-Malana : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !

_**Hypnose : Mes années Poudlard**_

_**Drabble 1 : Fin de première année, lors du banquet de fin d'année**_

Toute l'école les acclamait. Sauf les Serpentards.

Parce qu'on déteste les Griffondors, et parce qu'on vient de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons.

A cause des trois. Potter, Weasley et Granger.

Je les déteste. Parce que Potter est connu, Weasley est pauvre, et Granger parce qu'elle les suit et parce qu'elle est née moldu.

En plus, elle est mal coiffée. Ses cheveux ressemblent aux poils du balai que notre elfe garde depuis toujours. Un héritage, paraît-il.

A part que ses cheveux ont l'air doux. J'aimerais y glisser ma main histoire de vérifier.

Juste pour vérifier.

_**Drabble 2 : Début de deuxième année, lors d'un entraînement de quidditch**_

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche.

Plus personne n'ose parler. Pourquoi sont-ils choqués ?

Ce n'est que la vérité après tout. Elle est bien une Sang de Bourbe.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Ses traits s'affaissent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être faible !

Elle ne peut renier ses origines. C'est une Sang de Bourbe. C'est parents sont moldus. C'est tout.

Un sourire goguenard apparaît sur mon visage. Je suis un Sang Pur. Un Malefoy. Un vrai sorcier.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Weasley me jette un sort.

Quel idiot ! Il s'est retourné contre lui !

_**Drabble 3 : Deuxième année, quand Hermione est pétrifiée.**_

Elle est pâle, très pâle, comme morte.

Son regard est vide, ses lèvres blanches et ses cheveux disciplinés.

La Sang de Bourbe a été victime du Monstre de la Chambre des Secrets.

Une envie de la toucher me saisit. Pour voir si elle est froide.

Doucement, ma main s'élève pour se poser sur sa joue. Mon cœur s'accélère.

Elle est glacée.

Le monstre de Serpentard a fait trop de victimes. Ce n'est plus drôle.

Soudain, un bruit dans le couloir résonna. Mon cœur rata un battement. Que m'avait-il pris de rendre visite à Granger ?

_**Drabble 4 : Troisième année, quand Drago se fait attaquer par un hippogriffe.**_

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Le mien.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal.

Ce foutu cheval m'a griffé. C'est la faute du gros balourd, et de Potter.

Le sang s'écoulait à flot. Je gémis.

Une voix me fit revenir à la réalité. Sa voix. Elle s'inquiétait.

Son visage apparut dans mon champ de vision.

Elle avait pâli et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés.

Avait-elle peur pour moi ?

Je gémis une nouvelle fois pour voir ses yeux s'agrandir de plus belle.

Un sourire imperceptible s'installa sur mes lèvres.

Puis un nouveau gémissement. Juste pour la forme celui-là.

_**Drabble 5 : Troisième année, quand Hermione frappe Drago.**_

Je n'ai pas vu le coup venir.

Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs, son front était plissé, et ses sourcils fronçés.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés, et ma main avait toujours autant envie de s'y glisser.

J'avais insulté le gros balourd. Elle le défendait, comme elle défendait tous les faibles d'ailleurs.

Idioties. Les faibles de défendent pas les faibles.

Une douleur à la mâchoire me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

Elle m'avait frappé.

J'étais tellement abasourdi que je fis la seul chose que je ne devais pas faire.

Fuir. Encore. Comme un lâche.

_**Drabble 6 : Quatrième année, quand Harry est élu par la coupe de feu**_

Le nom de Potter avait résonné dans toute la grande salle, laissant pantois les élèves, les professeurs ainsi que le corps professoral.

Il avait encore réussit l'impossible.

Un élan de rage me saisit.

La Sang de Bourbe à dû l'aider. Non, elle n'aurait pas enfreint les règles.

Mais la voilà en admiration devant lui.

Devant le grand Potter.

Un minable, oui !

La rage devenait de plus en plus intense.

Potter se lève et rejoint les autres élus.

Elle le suit des yeux, ne le lâche pas une seconde.

Quelle idiote, il ne disparaîtra pas.

Dommage.

_**Drabble 7 : Fin de sixième année, quand Drago s'enfuit avec le professeur Rogue.**_

Je courais à en perdre haleine. Je fuyais, j'étais un lâche.

Je me retourne une dernière fois pour scruter le danger, et je la vis.

Elle courait, mais ne fuyait pas. Elle était courageuse. Ses joues étaient rougis par l'effort, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et ses yeux criaient sa panique.

Elle allait affronter l'ennemi.

Mon camp.

Moi.

Quelqu'un cria mon nom. Drago… Il sonnait comme une malédiction, une condamnation à mes oreilles.

Je me retournais une dernière fois pour apercevoir Granger. Hermione. Son nom à elle sonnait comme une douce mélodie dans cet enfer.

Hermione…

_**Drabble 8 : Pendant la septième année, quand Harry, Ron et Hermione sont capturés au Manoir des Malefoy.**_

Je ne pensais pas la revoir de sitôt. J'aurais préféré ne pas la revoir. Du moins pas dans ses conditions.

Quand je l'ai aperçut, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle allait mourir.

Les cris qu'elle poussait me le prouvaient.

Granger se faisait torturer par ma tante Bellatrix Lestrange. Et si elle ne mourait pas sous les doloris, Greyback n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Puis soudain, tout se passa très vite. Un lustre tombe, ma baguette m'échappe. Dobby apparaît et sauve nos prisonniers.

La sauve à elle.

Soulagement. C'est plus fort que moi.

_**Drabble 9 : Après la bataille finale, dans la grande salle de Poudlard.**_

Ma mère me sert dans ses bras. C'est en parti grâce à elle que Potter a vaincu.

Autour de moi, les gens, pour la plupart membres de l'Ordre pleurent leurs morts. Les derniers membres des familles sont réunis.

Je vois Granger soutenir des parents, des élèves.

Comment faisait-elle pour rester forte ?

Soudain, je comprends. La belette la prend dans ses bras, lui chuchote des mots à l'oreille puis l'embrasse.

Pourquoi cette vision me donne-t-elle envie de vomir ?

Alors c'est ainsi ? Weasley et Granger finiront mariés ?

Inconsciemment, je serais un peu plus fort ma mère.

**_Note de l'auteur :_**_ Voilà, c'est fini. Ca me stresse un peu, c'est la première fois que j'écris des drabbles, et je suis en train de poster mais je meurs d'envie de tout recommencer. Tant pis, je laisse comme ça._

_Donnez moi votre avis, ca vous a plu ? C'est bof, ou c'est carrément nul ?_


End file.
